


Following Instructions

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Following Instructions

Title: Following Instructions  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge #264: Staff Meetings  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Fluff, skirtporn implied.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Following Instructions

~

Harry slipped into the staff room. “Don’t we have a staff meeting?” he asked, appearing puzzled at the almost empty room.

Severus looked up from his book. “We do, and in fact--” he glanced at the clock, “--you’re early.” Eyeing Harry, Severus smirked. “Nice legs.”

“Your message _said_ to wear a kilt,” Harry replied, tugging at his hem.

Happily, it was doing nothing to obscure Harry’s legs, Severus noted. “Indeed, it did. You follow instructions well.”

Harry sighed. “There is no staff meeting, is there?”

Severus set a Locking Charm. “Of course there is. We’re both staff members, after all.”

~


End file.
